KT Rush
KT Rush is a new American that comes into Anubis house. When the new addition of Americans (Eddie and Nina) come to the house, Patricia and Joy do not like it. KT is on a scholarship of ELA .She is a sassy talking American. She is currently in a relationship with Jerome Clarke. Relationships Nina Martin (2011-Present;Roomates;Best friends) KT and Nina are both in sibuna together.They're roomates and they're on scholarships....These 2 girls can be great team members together and when Nina is in trouble KT saves her and when KT is in trouble Nina saves her.They rescue each other many 'times. Amber Millington '(2011-Present;Roomates;Best Friends) Amber and KT are in sibuna.They are great friends. Fabian Rutter (2011-Present;One Sided Crush;Fake dating exes;Silly Arguing Friends) KT and Fabian are in sibuna together (Along with Amber Nina and Patricia) these two are friends but when it comes to very silly idea's or sibuna,you better be prepared for so much noise.A few episodes in Another Universe Jerome thinks that KT and Fabian are going out because of them sneaking out after curfew (This has something to do with sibuna) KT and Fabian didn't really wanna go out with each other back then but everyone else did....at this point KT develops a crush on Jerome and Fabian develops a crush on Nina the 2 try to prove that they're not dating but everyone believes they are.Soon Fabian gains a crush on KT (Along with Nina and Amber) he cares for very much (like Nina and Amber) Jerome Clarke (2011-Present;Boyfriend) Jerome has a Crush on KT and KT doesn't know it so Alfie Lewis Jerome's Best Friend decides to help him get KT's attention.Alfie and Jerome are talking about KT Alfie tells Jerome his plan and Jerome says," What am I supposed to do tell her I love her?" At that time KT Walks in and she hears Jerome and Alfie talking so she runs to her room and has a girly talk with Patricia during the talk with Patricia Alfie walks in telling KT that Jerome likes her but realizes that Patricia's in the same room with her so Alfie runs out to Jerome's room and tells him that Patricia is in the same room with KT and Alfie finally goes back to KT tells Patricia to get out and Alfie get's punched and Patricia get's out Alfie tells KT that Jerome didn't mean to say it out load and KT says," I don't know how I feel..." Alfie runs to Jerome and tells him what KT exactly said so Jerome says," He'll do it him self".The next morning KT and Jerome stay home from school since neither are feeling up to going to school.KT goes to the kitchen and drinks a cup of water and Jerome walks in the kitchen and see's KT so he asks KT should he make his famous pancakes KT replies yes after KT and Jerome eat the pancakes.Victor comes and Jerome drags KT to his room both of them hide under Jerome's bed.Victor walks into Jerome's room looking for something then Victor leaves.KT tries to get out from under the bed and she's stuck then Jerome tries to get out fom under the bed than both of them are stuck both KT and Jerome wait for Alfie to come hom from school to get them from under the bed.Soon Alfie comes home and walks in his room seeing Kerome under the bed he helps them by moving his Magic Toy Boxes out the way.First KT get's out from under the bed than Jerome get's out from under the bed.Alfie leaves and KT and Jerome are still staying home they go to the kitchen to eat the rest of the pancakes but the pancakes aren't there.So Kerome starts flirting and Jerome trips on KT and both of them are on the floor then Alfie walks in interuppting they're moment when Alfie see's them both on the floor Alfie says," WOAH!" Jerome rolls off KT and KT sits up Jerome yells" ALFIE WILL YOU EVER GO TO SCHOOL?" Alfie has the pancakes in his hands and KT yells" THE PANCAKES HE HAS THE PANCAKES!" Jerome looks at Alfie and glares at Alfie to put the pancakes back.then later on Eddie went to the Hospital and KT was worried about him so KT asks Jelfie do they know what happened to Eddie and KT walks to Jerome asking him what's wrong falls on his lap then Alfie texts Jerome: Tell her you love her. Jerome: Then Cups KT into a small kiss. Trivia *KT's full name is Kara Tatianna Rush *KT is in Sibuna. *she has a crush on Jerome as of now she is dating him. *She is VERY sassy Category:Girls Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Females